Circunstancia: Orgasmo
by Matuk
Summary: House se halla en un estado eróticamente vulnerable. Huddy. Hilson.


**C I R C U N S T A N C I A: O R G A S M O**

Anocheció por primera vez tocando el piano. Estribillos variables de los que brotaba una calcinante inquietud, una nebulosa omnipresencia_,_ una perversión deliciosa y un ardor promiscuo exhalado de agudas notas.

La melodía fluctuaba entre dos tonos que bien conocía: el de Cuddy y el de Wilson. La mutación entre ambos compases era tan violenta que el salto de la una a la otra hería gravemente el oído musical.

Así debe ser, pensó martirizado.

Porque, aunque se obstinaba en fusionarlos arrebatadamente, sabía que Wilson y Cuddy eran seres considerablemente distintos, que cada uno tenía su ritmo propio, su estilo y noción; su forma particular de vivir, de emprender y comportarse de acuerdo a las _circunstancias._

Y a juzgar por la elevación vertiginosa de la calentura en su piel atezada, el desenfreno en la música y las alucinaciones abrasivas y ciertas que la acompañaban, era posible deducir la circunstancia en la que House los ubicaba a ambos en ese precioso momento:

**El orgasmo. **

La melodía fulgorosa y pervertida no consentía circunstancia más.

**...**

**Wilson. **

_Cuando Wilson sufría el orgasmo, hundía deliberadamente la cabeza en la almohada, ladeándola delicadamente hasta apoyar su mejilla contra ella. Antes de cerrar los ojos vidriosos (también de dolor) sus pupilas se le dilataban agudamente. Soltaba sin aliento una protesta diminuta antes de que su cuerpo entero comenzara a convulsionarse involuntariamente con suaves, pronunciadas ondulaciones y respingos esporádicos; su abdomen bajo empezaba a vibrar, su piel lechosa se ponía de gallina, sus hombros se sacudían y sus rodillas chocaban una contra la otra tiernamente._

_Sollozaba de satisfacción con hipidos entrecortados y gemía a la vez deliciosas incongruencias con voz ronca. Sus manos de alabastro adormecidas y debilitadas por el placer, terminaban cogiéndose sin fuerza de la almohada conforme los impulsos eléctricos lo forzaban a contraerse, ruborizarse y emitir un templado y almizclado sudor. Precipitadamente sus tupidas cejas se arqueaban dulcemente en un mohín de sufrimiento orgásmico, sus labios se hinchaban y se entreabrían ligeramente otorgando la tentativa visión de su lengua rosada y el filo de sus dientes irregulares._

_Tembloroso y desorientado permanecía por mucho tiempo después de haber concluido el acto, soltando por momentos pequeñas exhalaciones intercaladas con murmullos tersos. Cerraba los ojos de extenuación cuando su cuerpo se relajaba casi por completo, cuando tan sólo pequeños estremecimientos recorrían intermitentemente, como rezagos agridulces del clímax, sus brazos velludos, sus labios palpitantes y caderas estrechas. Giraba hacia él sin energía, lo miraba apenas con ojos grandes, errantes y somnolientos. Apoyaba la frente sudorosa contra su pecho y terminaba vencido dócilmente entre sus brazos._

**Cuddy. **

_Cuando Cuddy sufría el orgasmo, todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Sus hermosas piernas, delgadas y curveadas, se ponían rectas y firmes, delineando cada uno de sus músculos; resplandecientes de humedad. Sus pequeños y morenos pezones se endurecían y sus mejillas se llenaban de un profundo tono carmín. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza para abastecerse absolutamente de la sensación enloquecedora que la atravesaba como una descarga, y se mordía los labios agresivamente para no gritar mientras su rostro adquiría un desorbitado gesto de gozo y fruición. En un susurro quebrado, enmarcado de gemiditos secos y bruñidos, pronunciaba su nombre dos o tres veces, alzando lentamente el mentón hacia el techo raso, lo que provocaba que sus cabellos negros se sacudieran y esparcieran, abriéndose como un abanico sinuoso sobre la cama. _

_Se arqueaba en sí misma, sensual y siempre paulatinamente. Su espalda formaba una curvatura perfecta mientras la tensión de sus músculos se acrecentaba conforme ascendía el desencadenamiento del éxtasis por cada rincón de su anatomía._**...**

_Un momento después todo cesaba. Volvía a la normalidad como si el orgasmo nunca hubiese tenido lugar. Su espalda perfectamente delineada caía de nuevo sobre el colchón y todo su delgado y bien proporcionado cuerpo se desplomaba en un sopor delicioso. Abría los ojos con suavidad y luego le sonreía con seducción y confidencia, descansando una de las manos en su vientre bajo aún palpitante o sobre uno de sus pechos aún tembloroso. Se levantaba un poco con un gesto gatuno; instigadora, insinuante, y lo besaba en la boca._

**...**

Las teclas emitían gritos, gemidos. Los dedos se le engarrotaban abrazados por el calor, la imposibilidad de detenerse y la crudeza grotesca de los movimientos voluptuosos.

No conseguía evitar sentir una presión tibia y húmeda entre las piernas mientras la intensidad aumentaba, la música emanando como líquido preseminal de sus dedos se volvía incalculablemente agresiva, impudorosa, lúbrica; ahogando la estancia con sus chillidos animales y en perpetuo contraste con las imágenes exorbitantes de los dos cuerpos desnudos, incesantes, en su cabeza.

Cuando sintió una convulsión violenta en la entrepierna y la necesidad fugaz de soltar un quejido, pudo comenzar a relajarse y el ardor arreciando como incendio cedió abruptamente. Paró de tocar el piano en seco. Sus músculos se fueron adelgazando y la fiebre comenzó a descender, así como la consonancia de la imaginación.

Suspiró intentando recapacitar, aún con la adrenalina corriéndole espesamente por las venas.

Alguna minúscula parte en su mente le advirtió con severidad que no se estaba comportando de forma adecuada. Tocar el piano (y no sólo el piano) de esa forma tan escabrosa y perturbadora debiera hacérselo notar. Pero por el contrario, le era indiscutiblemente fácil ignorar ese ínfimo foco de advertencia, y por lo tanto seguir disfrutando del dolor de las notas lascivas incrustándose en su mente y en los dedos trémulos. Trémulos de tanto _tocar_.

Se levantó para irse a la cama, pensando que todo funcionaría a la perfección para él en tanto ninguno de los dos, ni Wilson ni Cuddy, advirtieran que en realidad, en la carnalidad confidencial de su ser, existían al mismo tiempo el piano, él y ella; que House tenía esos ciertos (por haberlos presenciado) conocimientos íntimos acerca de ambos (de cómo hacerlos enloquecer); que a cada oportunidad volvía a ellos, después a imaginarlos cuando estuviera solo, examinarlos y compararlos en la superficie de su demencia, a cada uno con sus especificaciones suculentas.

Mientras nadie se enterara, sería el infinito dueño erógeno de dos formas de deleite divisas –tres, si se adhería el piano-. Y cada noche tendría su exquisita, orgásmica, particularidad.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Notas de la autora: **Esto es lo más rarote que he escrito en toda mi vida. Para ser sincera, y a pesar de todo, me gustó el resultado.

Si a ti te gustó dímelo, dímelo. Si no te gustó pues también. Siempre es bueno recibir ambos puntos de vista.

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Matuk. **


End file.
